


Sunrise

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Drabble, Gen, Hope, Mornings, POV Female Character, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: A moment of peace, atop the first Longneck Aloy finds.





	

Aloy reaches the top of the Longneck as dawn breaks. Light reaches across the desert towards her, washing away the fog that crept in during the night. She can see two Striders from here. She'd missed them on the slow creep forward through the long grass. They seem like a problem for another day from up here. All her problems seem so… _small_. She closes her eyes and lets the machine's hum travel up through her bones, lets the wind wash over her, twisting her braids. With all the world stretching before her, who knows what adventures today might bring.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to Redbox this game on a friends rec...and ended up keeping it for almost a week straight as I was sucked into this beautiful world. BRB checking my local GameStop because I need to own it and continue learning about this fascinating story and Aloy's past.
> 
> (I'm so excited to see other people have begun writing for this baby fandom!!)


End file.
